


I Feel Like A Postcard (I Wish You Were Here)

by madgalaxy



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Jealous Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Kissing, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Minor Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Public Display of Affection, general shenanigans caused by jimin's lack of boundaries, innuendos, like extremely minor and only for plot reasons, lots and lots of kissing, semi-public blowjob, this whole thing is pretty much the opposite of slow-build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgalaxy/pseuds/madgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok likes to blame a lot of things on lack of sleep. But, he supposes, it wouldn't be entirely fair to blame it on lack of sleep alone. It was also Taehyung's fault. And Jimin's. Mostly Jimin's. He was the one that started this whole mess, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Like A Postcard (I Wish You Were Here)

**Author's Note:**

> My first Vhope fic so I hope you enjoy! Some Yoonmin if you squint a little, might work on a spin-off if I can.

Hoseok used to cherish these moments, these rare and precious occasions where their schedule was pretty much empty and they were free to spend their time however they damn well pleased. That all changed once he realized that all he ever wanted to do on his days off was sleep for about a million years. He and his fellow members always ended up too exhausted from when their schedule _had_ been full to actually want to doanything besides eat and sleep. This didn't really bother anyone much, to be honest, except on days like today when all they could do was sit around on their asses in their practice room bored out of their fucking minds. Their dorm had gotten way to messy for them to be able to hang out in it for more than a few hours, so they were left with the choice of either freezing their asses off outside or being painfully bored but marginally warmer inside.

Their main problem wasn't even boredom though; the _real_ problem was Jimin, who got annoyingly talkative when he was bored. And when he got talkative, he got ideas. Now, this wouldn't  _be_  a problem if Jimin's ideas were in any way good, but his ideas were rarely, if ever, good. Today, his idea was a particular blend of 'not good' & 'what is wrong with you'. For some strange and unfathomable reason, Jimin had gotten it into his head that he was a bad kisser. How the topic even came up Hoseok doesn't know, but once Jimin got something into his head he was as stubborn as a wooden plank. 

"Of course you're a bad kisser," Yoongi helpfully quipped. "You have an excessive drooling problem." Jimin threw a shoe at him.

 "This is serious!" he declared, eyes round in a slightly pathetic manner. He should have learned by now not to expect any sympathy from Bangtan without first being mocked and ridiculed (out of love, of course).

Seokjin shrugged at him, although not entirely unsympathetically. "I don't really think we're the right people to ask; it's not like any of us have ever kissed you."

"I know for a fact that that's a lie," Jungkook piped up. "I saw him making out with Yoongi last weekend."

"That was one time and I was _drunk._ " Yoongi glared at him, the faintest hint of a blush betraying his pale complexion. "Do you really think I'd stick my tongue down his throat if I was sober?"

"Hey!" Jimin whined, pinching Yoongi's side. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, I heard the sounds you were making and you _definitely_ had a hard on –"

"Too much information guys!" Hoseok yelled. "Jimin, besides Yoongi, whom you should never, _ever_ take seriously about these things by the way, has anyone ever told you that you're a bad kisser?"

 "Well, not exactly..." Jimin said, pondering on the issue as he glared at Yoongi one last time. "I've just got a bad feeling in my gut."

"It's probably just what you had for breakfast," Taehyung said helpfully.

 The group heaved a collective sigh and Hoseok thought the matter would be dropped there until he saw the look on Jimin's face. Damn those puppy-dog eyes; if there was one person who fell for them every time, it was Yoongi. Despite all his misgivings about Jimin, it wasn't hard to tell that he had a soft spot for him. He shuffled over to drape one arm over Jimin's shoulders. 

"I'm sorry, but I really _was_ drunk so I can't remember if you were good or bad."

"It's fine," Jimin said, biting his lip. He looked like he really wanted to say something but at the same time that he knew he probably shouldn't say it. Yoongi poked him in the side.

 "Come on Jimin, out with it."

Jimin took a deep breath, and Hoseok tried to mentally prepare himself for the barrage of bullshit that was inevitably about to follow. "Well I was going to ask you if you'd kiss me again now that you're sober, but you have a cold now so ew." He shuddered. Yoongi somehow managed to look offended and relieved at the same time. 

"So…?"

"So… maybe one of you guys could kiss me?" he asked, turning to the rest of the group.

His suggestion was immediately and unsurprisingly met with loud protests from the majority of the members. He jutted out his bottom lip in a pitiful pout as a last-ditch attempt to try and gain some sympathy, but it failed to have any effect on them.

"You guys are horrible hyungs," he declared, his chubby cheeks and pouty lips making him look like a kindergartener about to throw a major temper-tantrum. "It's the only way I'll be able to know for sure!"

 Amidst the noise, someone's hand shot into the air.

"I'll do it if it will shut you up." 

Hoseok, and pretty much everyone else in the room, turned to look over at Taehyung in surprise. "What?" he asked, looking for the most part unfazed at the prospect of kissing Jimin. "I'm really bored!And besides, I've kissed Hoseok on national television before; it's not something that really bothers me."

 Hoseok cringed as his memories of the infamous Rookie King kiss came flooding back to him all of a sudden. The ensuing weeks had been less awkward than he'd expected, although any direct contact between him and Taehyung had made his skin tingle in all kinds of nice ways that he hadn't wanted to think about too much at the time. It hadn't even been a proper kiss, but the sight of his lipstick smeared all over Taehyung's lips had given him a strange sense of satisfaction. How he had felt back then wasn't all that different as to how he was feeling right now, reaching out to tug Taehyung backwards into his own arms and out of Jimin's reach.

 "He's just being paranoid, you know him. You don't need to kiss him." He tried to ignore the fact that he sounded the slightest bit desperate, holding Taehyung's arm in a tight grip.

 Jimin wiggled his eyebrows in Hoseok's direction in a way that did his face absolutely no favours. "I won't steal him from you Hoseok, I promise."

 Hoseok wanted to throttle him. Instead, he leaned forward quickly to give him a sharp shove that had him sprawling backwards on the floor. "I'm just trying to protect him from your excessive drooling, dumbass."

 Jimin sat up and stuck his tongue out at Hoseok like the mature adult he was. To Hoseok's great and surprising dismay, Taehyung ignored him and slipped out of his clutch to sit cross-legged in front of Jimin. 

 Jimin, not one to back down when his mind was firmly set on something, decided to seize the opportunity before it was too late. He mirrored Taehyung's cross-legged position, sliding one hand to the back of his neck while the other gripped Taehyung's arm. When he leaned forward to press his lips against Taehyung's, Hoseok wanted to look away and pretend it wasn't happening but he couldn't tear his eyes off of them. When Jimin's hands went to cup Taehyung's face, he thought for sure he could feel his blood boiling beneath the surface of his skin, and had to repress the sudden urge to forcefully break the two apart. He figured it was simply because Jimin was clearly taking advantage Taehyung. 

 When the kiss visibly started to deepen he could barely sit still and was eternally grateful when Seokjin broke the two apart at last. He felt his heart rate slow down, not realizing how hard it had been hammering inside his chest.

 Yoongi leaned forward eagerly. "And the verdict is?"

Taehyung licked his lips thoughtfully and Hoseok held his breath. "Pretty good… Uh, I think?"

 Hoseok flashed a little victory smile Jimin's way. "That doesn't sound too good."

 Jimin looked crestfallen. "Was it that bad?"

 "Um, well I-I don't actually know…" A faint blush crept up Taehyung's neck, and Hoseok felt a rush of affection towards him. "I can't really tell with these kinds of things. I didn't think this through, sorry. I just wanted to  _do_ something."

 Jimin looked the tiniest bit relieved. "Oh well, I suppose it doesn't really matter."

"What, so you just made him kiss you for nothing?" Hoseok asked, a flicker of annoyance crossing his expression."

"Well, not exactly for nothing…" Jimin grinned wickedly. "Now we have someone that can at least tell me if I'm a better kisser than you. Taehyung, who did you enjoy kissing more, me or Hoseok?" 

 Hoseok's smile immediately vanished, and the others didn't exactly help matters by wolf-whistling enthusiastically. Namjoon looked positively beside himself with joy.

 Taehyung was only getting redder by the minute. "But that wasn’t even a real kiss!" he protested, looking back at Hoseok for support.

 "I'm hurt", Hoseok said with a mock pout, clutching a hand over his heart. "I thought what we had was special."

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, I just don't remember how it felt."

 "Doesn't matter," Jimin said, standing up and dragging Taehyung by his arm. "Just kiss him again."

 Hoseok glared at him. "Why can't  _you_  just kiss someone else?"

 "Between Yoongi and Taehyung, I think I've kissed enough of you guys for one week. Besides, it's not like any of these losers have any more experience than Taehyung."

 His reply was met with a loud chorus of protests, mostly from Namjoon. Yoongi pulled Jimin to the floor and whacked him on the arm. "You take that back right now! You know first hand that I have _plenty_ of experience."

 Jimin began to giggle uncontrollably as Yoongi started tickling him. "Alright, alright! I take it back, get off me you monster!"

 Hoseok, believing Jimin was distracted enough now, thought he had escaped. Annoyingly enough, as soon as Jimin had caught his breath he was back to harassing him. "C'mon, help me out here… You've done this already, just do it for real now."

 Jungkook helpfully pushed Taehyung into Hoseok's lap and the other members started up a chant of "do it, do it, do it!" led by Jimin, naturally. Taehyung buried his face in Hoseok's neck, clutching to the front of his t-shirt because he was laughing so hard at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. Hoseok had his arms wrapped so tightly around Taehyung's waist to keep him upright that he could feel his laughter vibrating throughout his whole body. 

 When Taehyung finally had his laughter under control, he pulled back slightly and shrugged at Hoseok as if to say "why not?" before leaning in. 

 "Are you sure?" Hoseok asked in a whisper, and when Taehyung didn't move away he closed the distance between them. His eyelids fluttered closed as his lips brushed softly against Taehyung's, which was about as far as they'd got last time, but now instead of attempting to pull away as fast as possible Taehyung kissed Hoseok back properly. Ignoring the loud whistles coming from the other members, Hoseok held onto Taehyung's hips and kissed him with more force. He sucked on his bottom lip, trying to get him to relax a bit more. He was damn well determined to give it all he had to prove that he was a better kisser than Jimin. Taehyung followed his every move, letting out small breathy sighs of content against Hoseok's lips as he let go of all the tension coiled up in his body. His hands were still fisted in Hoseok's t-shirt, and Hoseok couldn't help the way his lips parted automatically to deepen the kiss even more. He hadn't felt anything so good and so  _right_ in a long time, the heat between their two bodies sending a rush of pleasure through him. After they stopped to breathe, he was fully prepared to jump straight back into the kiss, but Taehyung had his face buried in Hoseok's neck again and was breathing heavily as if he'd just run a marathon. 

"Wow," he mumbled softly in Hoseok's ear. 

"Wow," Hoseok replied, because what else was he supposed to say?

"Um, guys..." They both lifted their heads up and were surprised by the silence that greeted them.  _"Wow,"_ Jimin finished with a look of surprise. 

Namjoon raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure he's got you beat, Jimin."

Jimin looked scandalized. "Taehyung? Who was better?"

"Um..." Taehyung flushed a deep red. "I liked Hoseok better." 

It was Hoseok's turn to blush, but he played it off by shrugging and giving Taehyung one last peck on the lips. "Of course you did. I am the better kisser, after all."

 

* * *

 

Hoseok was pleased to find that the kissing didn't stop after that. The second time it happened was on the same night as what he referred to as the "Jimin is an idiot Incident". Their first proper kiss, that is. Taehyung was hanging around outside the door to their bedroom waiting for Hoseok, who was the last to come back from the dance studio after wanting to get some late-night practice in. He wouldn't call it practicing so much as taking breaks between thinking about kissing Taehyung.

As Hoseok approached the bedroom door, Taehyung kept his eyes glued to the floor and his hands behind his back, leaning against the wall for support. As soon as Hoseok put his hand on the door handle he hurriedly reached forward to pull it away. They stood there in the hallway awkwardly holding hands, enveloped in the kind of heavy silence that seemed to characterize the small hours of the morning.

"You didn't have to wait up for me," Hoseok finally said. Long silences made him uneasy. "Isn't it like two in the morning?"

Taehyung's tongue kept darting out to wet his lips nervously. "I couldn't sleep." He paused for a moment, and Hoseok was afraid he would lapse back into silence. "I can't get it out of my head," he said at last, meeting Hoseok's eyes.

"What's on your mind?" Hoseok asked, although he knew there was only one thing Taehyung could be thinking about. He couldn't stop thinking about it either. He used his thumb to massage small circles into the palm of Taehyung's hand.

Taehyung let go of Hoseok's hands in favour of leaning in closer to cup his face. "I just-" he cut himself off as he kissed Hoseok softly.

Caught off guard, Hoseok barely had time to reciprocate. It was over way too soon, and his lips tingled. "Yeah, same," he said, grinning.

Taehyung laughed softly, which was no easy feat given how deeply resonating his voice was. "I feel weird and I blame Jimin. I can't stop thinking about this afternoon."

He sounded confused, and when he made as if to pull back, Hoseok's brain suddenly kicked into gear and he remembered that he had arms. He wrapped them around Taehyung's waist, keeping him firmly in place. "But it's a good weird, right?"

Taehyung looked slightly puzzled, a small pout appearing that made Hoseok feel all fuzzy inside. "If it was a bad weird, would I really have kissed you just now?"

Hoseok tilted his head forward so that their foreheads were touching, and kept his voice hushed. "True enough."

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Is it a good weird?"

Hoseok bit his lip. "Yeah, it is."

"Awesome," Taehyung said, grinning. "Uh, I guess we should probably go to bed now that that's cleared up."

Taehyung really had a warped idea of what "cleared up" meant, Hoseok thought, but he ignored it in favour of pressing a prying kiss against Taehyung's lips, and his jaw, and his neck. "We don't _have_ to go to bed now if you don't want to..."

Taehyung found it hard to argue with Hoseok sucking on his neck like that. "I don't know, this feels like something I should sleep on so I have a clearer idea of what the hell is going on between us."

Hoseok stopped kissing his neck and looked up. "We don't have to think about it too much right now. Just... Go with it, I guess?" Personally, he was way too tired to be doing any hardcore thinking at the moment. Whatever was going on between them could be discussed in the morning. The night was theirs.

Taehyung, words failing him for once, bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically. "O-ok, sure, I can do-mphh-" he was abruptly cut off as Hoseok kissed him again, properly, holding him against the door. This was technically their third proper kiss, and it never ceased to amaze Hoseok how new each one felt. There was no one to watch them now, no catcalling or wolf whistling to block out, just blissful silence partially interrupted by the muffled sounds they were trying and failing to hold back. Hoseok was grateful for the somewhat form of privacy and let his other senses take over where his mind, conscious of being watched, had not allowed them to earlier. His hands were still at Taehyung's waist and he could feel Taehyung's fingers slowly sliding up to tangle through his hair. It was Taehyung who eagerly deepened the kiss this time; Hoseok could feel the tentative poke of tongue and was only too happy to comply. He slid his fingers under the hem of Taehyung's shirt and brushed them lightly against the skin there. Taehyung responded by nipping him lightly on the bottom lip and pulling tentatively at Hoseok's hair. Hoseok groaned softly and pressed his body flush against Taehyung's, effectively pinning him against the bedroom door with a loud thudding noise that made them both cringe. Ok, so they still weren't _technically_  alone. Hoseok tried to move them further along the wall but only ended up making more noise. Taehyung had his face buried in Hoseok's chest to muffle his laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Hoseok asked, tapping Taehyung lightly on the shoulder.

Taehyung was grinning shyly when he looked up. "This whole thing is just ridiculous."

Hoseok didn't know whether to be offended or not. Seeing the look on his face, Taehyung shook his head and words tumbled out of his mouth as he tried to explain himself. "Not that  _this_ is ridiculous, this is really, really nice actually…" he stopped and blushed. "But I mean, we share a one-bedroom apartment with five other guys and we're here making out not exactly quietly _right outside_ said bedroomat two in the morning. Literally anyone could catch us."

"Let them," Hoseok said with a shrug. "It's not like they haven't seen us make out before. If they see us kissing again, I don't think they'll particularly care."

Taehyung pulled Hoseok back in for a lazy kiss. "If that's the case, let's give them plenty of opportunities to not care."

Hoseok smiled against Taehyung's lips.

- 

Hoseok was entirely unsurprised to wake up the next morning with his arms full of Taehyung. The other boy was curled against Hoseok's chest, their legs as tangled as the sheets around them. It wasn't like this hadn’t happened before; it was common knowledge that the members often slept together. But this was different than all those other times when Taehyung would come crawling into Hoseok's bed because he was cold, or when Hoseok would slip under Taehyung's covers after a particularly bad nightmare. Instead of quietly slipping away like he would have done before, Hoseok woke Taehyung up by lightly kissing the tip of his nose. Taehyung scrunched up his nose and opened his eyes slowly. At first he looked confused at how close Hoseok's face was to his own, but then he relaxed, remembering the previous day's events. He closed his eyes and wriggled even closer to bury his face in the curve where Hoseok's neck met his shoulder.

"Morning," he mumbled sleepily, although it sounded more like "mormmph".

"Morning," Hoseok replied, wrapping his arms tighter around Taehyung. He was about to drift off for a few more blissful minutes, when something whacked him in the face.

"What the –" he looked up to glare at the source of disturbance, and found Jimin grinning back at him. 

"Time to wake up, sleeping beauties!" Hoseok reached out to hit him on the arm, but Jimin danced just out of reach. "I hate to disturb this little love-nest you two have got going on, but you’re the last to wake up and we have a busy day ahead of us."

 _Don't we always._ Hoseok blushed and rolled his eyes, giving Taehyung a little shake. It wasn't the first time Jimin had found them in bed together, so Hoseok shouldn't care, but after the kiss yesterday… "Why didn't you guys just wake us up earlier?"

"We tried to! But you guys were completely out of it; you must have tired each other out last night." He raised a suggestive eyebrow.

Hoseok waved a dismissive hand. "We just went to bed late, that's all. Tell the others we'll be ready in a few minutes."

When Hoseok was sure Jimin was completely out of earshot, he stopped trying to shake Taehyung awake and kissed him instead. He didn’t think he'd ever grow tired of the feeling, and wondered why they hadn’t started doing this sooner. Taehyung kissed him back lazily, in absolutely no hurry to go anywhere, but when Hoseok slid a hand under his shirt he shivered and kissed back much more eagerly. Just as he was really getting into it, Hoseok quickly pulled away and slid off the bed, leaving Taehyung to clutch at an empty pillow instead.

"Hey!" he groaned, sitting up to glare at Hoseok. "I'm not a lamp; you can't just turn me on and then walk away."

Hoseok shrugged back at him. "If you hurry up and get ready, there'll be more where that came from." He winked and sauntered off into the bathroom, leaving an open-mouthed Taehyung behind him.

 

* * *

 

In the weeks that followed, kissing Taehyung seemed to be the only effective way of getting him to do anything productive. He was taking full advantage of Hoseok of course, refusing to do almost _everything_ just as an excuse to get Hoseok to make out with him. It really wasn't necessary; Hoseok would probably just make out with him anyway. He tried to keep the upper hand so that Taehyung didn't feel like he was getting his way, but Taehyung was quickly learning exactly how to make Hoseok a writhing, whimpering mess. The little shit was lucky Hoseok was such an enthusiastic teacher. 

His latest plan to get away with a (frankly) shocking amount of PDA came in the guise of a horror movie marathon. When he suggested it to the others they were all for it; their schedule still hadn't reached extreme capacity yet and it had been a while since their last marathon. Jungkook, ever the horror enthusiast, had built up quite the movie collection since then so they had plenty of choices. Hoseok knew exactly what Taehyung was doing and tried his best to glare in his direction, but Taehyung simply rebuffed him with his infectious smile. 

Hoseok was so easily scared that he was likely to spend the entire night in Taehyung's lap, which was probably the plan. And honestly, Hoseok really didn't mind this plan all that much; hell, it was the perfect way for them to openly flaunt their feelings without the others getting overly suspicious. Hoseok even had plans of his own to drag Taehyung out of the room under the pretence of needing a break, and then showing him how to have a real good time in the bathroom.

They had the living room set up as a cinema in minutes, closing the curtains and putting the first dvd on as they eagerly pulled snacks out of their stashes and blankets off their beds.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Seokjin asked Hoseok right before they pressed play. They all knew how much he disliked anything remotely horror-related.

"I'll be fine; Taehyung will protect me," Hoseok replied with a small smile. Taehyung had already pulled him onto his lap and was resting his chin on Hoseok's shoulder. He looked over and saw that Jimin, the second most-easily scared of the group, was already hiding behind Jungkook. Yoongi yawned and stretched, almost whacking Namjoon in the face.

Taehyung grinned at Seokjin. "I've got him, don't worry; just switch off the lights and get this movie started already!" His eyes were sparkling in anticipation.

Like most horror movies, this one started off slow and normal and Hoseok felt completely at ease in Taehyung's arms. Taehyung kept sneaking cheeky little kisses onto the back of his neck, which only lured Hoseok further into a false sense of security. _This isn't so bad_ he thought, and was completely unprepared when something jumped out at the screen. His fingers immediately reached for Taehyung's and he clutched to them for dear life. He heard Taehyung laugh softly and elbowed him in the ribs.

"You're meant to protect me, not laugh at me," Hoseok whispered to him in the darkness.

"Shh!" a voice whispered back, probably Jungkook's. "This is the best part!"

Taehyung nuzzled Hoseok's neck in apology. "You might want to close your eyes for the next part if it's Jungkook's favourite," he suggested.

Hoseok closed his eyes and buried his face in Taehyung's neck, but the music in the background was just as terrifying as the film itself so it didn't help that much. If anything, not watching was worse. He wriggled in Taehyung's arms, heart-beat skyrocketing. He could tell that even Jungkook was finding the film scary, half hidden behind a pillow, and he was already making plans to kill Taehyung later for dragging him into this.

Taehyung stealthily slid an arm up the front of Hoseok's shirt without anyone noticing, and put his hand over his heart. "Relax..." he murmured, moving his arm out of Hoseok's shirt to hold his hand instead. He massaged small circles into Hoseok's palm, just like Hoseok had a habit of doing to him. 

Hoseok tried to move so that he was hidden behind Taehyung instead of sitting in his lap. "I hate this film, this was a terrible idea. You are _so_ dead."

"I can distract you if you want..." Taehyung offered quietly, his voice muffled by the screams coming from the television. He brought Hoseok back to sit on his lap and pressed a kiss to his neck, slowly sliding a hand up his leg. The other hand was back under Hoseok's shirt again, trailing feather-light touches across his chest. Hoseok nearly jumped out his skin when he felt Taehyung's hand suddenly ghost across his crotch, but it was perfectly timed with a part in the movie that made everyone jump so that no one seemed to notice the fuss he was making. He pulled Taehyung's hand away from his leg and held it against his chest so it wouldn't do any further exploring. This _really_ wasn't the place for an impromptu hand job. Hoseok almost forgot about the other hand that was still up his shirt until he felt warm fingers gently tweak his nipple. His breathing hitched and his heart fluttered in a way that had nothing to do with the movie.

"Follow me," he turned to whisper into Taehyung's ear when a particularly shrill scream filled the room. He disentangled himself from Taehyung's grip and made his way to the door. "I need a break from this," he announced to the others, feigning a look of discomfort.

Seokjin looked up in concern from where he was clutching Namjoon's arm. "Are you okay Hoseok? We can turn it off if you want."

Hoseok shook his head. "I'm fine, I just need some air. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Taehyung immediately sprung up from his seat. "I'll come with you."

As soon as they were out of the room Hoseok had Taehyung pinned against the wall and was kissing him to within an inch of his life. "What was that about?" he asked when they stopped to breathe. "I thought the plan was that we were just going to cuddle."

"Well,  _technically_ we were cuddling, I just... _"_ Taehyung faltered when he saw the look on Hoseok's face. "I thought you would want to be distracted."

Hoseok sighed. "I'm not mad; I just think you were going too far in there."

Taehyung bit his lip. "So what, do you just want to go back inside and cuddle?"

"Fuck no," Hoseok said, grabbing hold of Taehyung's wrist and practically dragging him to the bathroom. 

Once they were safely inside, Taehyung crashed their lips together and let his hands roam freely under Hoseok's shirt. Hoseok, not wanting to let him have all the fun, slowly slid a hand down to the front of Taehyung's jeans. He could feel how hard he was through the layers of clothes and gave an experimental squeeze. Taehyung's head fell back against the wall with a loud thud and his breath hitched. Hoseok took that as a good sign and continued unbuttoning Taehyung's trousers as he kissed him, open mouthed and filthy and _christ_ he'd been waiting too damn long for this.

"You're okay with this, right? I'm not overstepping any boundaries here?" As much as he and Taehyung had already done together, Hoseok never pushed him do anything he was uncomfortable with.

"Depends what 'this' is," Taehyung asked.

Hoseok kissed his way from Taehyung's neck all the way to his ear. "Mmm… I wanna suck you off," he murmured. He felt Taehyung's heart stutter and begin beat faster.

Taehyung swallowed as he nodded frantically. "Totally okay with that. Completely. I mean, so as long as you're…um…okay with it, I guess?

Hoseok smirked. "I _may_ have been thinking about it for a while; besides, it's not like I haven't done it before."

Taehyung's eyes widened. The last thing he saw before his eyes slid shut was Hoseok dropping to his knees, pulling Taehyung's jeans and boxers down with him. A shiver of pleasure went through his body and he braced himself against the wall; Hoseok wasted no time in a wrapping hand around his cock, teasing him slowly. He peered up at Taehyung through long lashes, batting them and sliding his tongue over his bottom lip for added effect as he worked his hand up and down. Taehyung was caught between wanting to kiss him and wanting him to stay exactly where he was because _oh my god his mouth –_

"Fuck…" he muttered as Hoseok's lips came to replace his hand, his mouth warm as it slid over the tip of Taehyung's cock. He sucked up and down slowly, teasing the slit with his tongue before sliding a hand up Taehyung's leg and taking all of him at once. Taehyung's hand automatically went to grip Hoseok hair for _some_ sort of substantial purchase because the wall was giving him nothing to hang on to and he felt like his knees were about to buckle.

Hoseok had given him handjobs before, sure, but this was a different experience entirely. Taehyung kept forgetting to breathe because Hoseok's mouth was wet and warm and his tongue was doing all kinds of wonderful things that drew out desperate sounds from him. Hoseok's pupils were so blown it was easy to tell that he was just as turned on as Taehyung; hearing Taehyung's moans of _oh god_ and _Hoseok_ almost had him completely undone already. When Taehyung tugged slightly at his hair, fingers grazing over his scalp, Hoseok hummed contentedly which only made Taehyung grip harder because the vibrations were _wow_ and a loud groan slipped from his lips. He eventually found the will to open his eyes again and glanced at Hoseok, which was a mistake; as if the sight of Hoseok down on his knees sucking him off wasn't hot enough already, now Hoseok had his other hand down his trousers fisting his own cock as he sucked Taehyung off. Taehyung would've felt bad being the one on the receiving end of the blowjob and all, if it weren't for the fact that Hoseok seemed to be enjoying himself just as much, if not more. He was gripping Taehyung's thigh hard enough to bruise, and the sounds of pleasure he was making were slowly starting to increase in volume. Taehyung was beginning to discover that Hoseok's vocal talents extended beyond just rapping and singing.

The sight was enough for Taehyung to feel his orgasm building up. "I-I think I'm gonna come…" he groaned, his grip on Hoseok's hair weakening, but Hoseok stayed firmly in place, sucking faster and deeper.

Hoseok's name tumbled from Taehyung's lips in a loud gasping moan as he finally came, and Hoseok swallowed every last bit as he also came in hot white spurts.

Taehyung's legs finally gave and he slid to the floor.

 -

Not knowing how long they'd been gone, Hoseok and Taehyung tried to make themselves as presentable as possible and went to rejoin the others. Apart from Yoongi's raised eyebrow, nobody said anything to them as they took up their usual spot on the sofa. They'd missed the end of the movie, apparently, and they had already moved on to a second horror film. Hoseok didn't care; they all looked the same to him anyways. 

His body was still buzzing pleasantly and he felt really comfortable in Taehyung's arms now; as a result, he fell fast asleep halfway through the film. Taehyung noticed the change of rhythm in his breathing and scooped him into his arms as he stood up. "I'll just bring him somewhere quieter so he can sleep," he explained as he made his way to the bedroom.

Once the door closed behind him, Jimin let out the long breath he'd been holding in. "All in favour of burning the bathroom down?"

Namjoon had his head held in his hands. "I can't believe you saw Hoseok giving Taehyung a blowjob. I wasn't even  _there_ and I can't get the image out of my head."

"Yeah well, I didn't ask to see it; all I wanted was to go to the bathroom." Jimin looked positively pale.

"Did they not see you opening the door?" Seokjin asked incredulously.

"I don't think so; they were much too preoccupied with…" Jimin shuddered. "Each other."

Yoongi looked thoughtful for a moment. "If it makes you feel any better, we could totally mess with them now," he said eventually. "Because they don't know that we know."

Jimin grinned at him. "I like the way you think."

 

* * *

 

There was an air of anticipation around the breakfast table the next morning as everyone waited for Hoseok and Taehyung to show up. Jimin could barely sit still in his seat and Jungkook was grinning uncontrollably; they loved messing with their band members. Yoongi was surprised when Hoseok came down alone, but then Taehyung arrived a few minutes later looking visibly dishevelled and he had to repress the urge to roll his eyes. If Jimin hadn't caught them last night, alarm bells would definitely be going off in everyone's head this morning. It was so  _painfully_ obvious why they were late for breakfast. Yoongi could even see a badly concealed hickey on the side of Taehyung's neck.

Jimin cleared his throat loudly. "So," he started, patting the seat next to him for Taehyung to sit down. "You and Hoseok, huh?" 

Taehyung froze in his seat with a look of panic that almost made Jimin feel bad for him. Almost. "W-what?"

"I mean, are you always going to be getting up so late?" Jimin asked. "Because this is the third time this week and I'm not saving breakfast for you anymore."

Taehyung sighed in relief, trying to pass it off as a cough. "Uh, yeah, sorry about that," he said with a nervous laugh, eyes flicking to Hoseok. "I don't know what's gotten into me lately."

Yoongi almost said  _Hoseok_ but he held his tongue.

"I guess we're just tired," Hoseok added.

"That's probably from all the time you spend on your knees," Seokjin deadpanned.

The look that crossed Hoseok's face could only be described as pure, unfiltered shock. Jungkook really wished he had his camera.

"Y'know, because of that dance move you keep practicing," Seokjin finally said since Hoseok seemed incapable of speech. "Maybe you should take a break and  _blow_ off some steam." He put just enough emphasis on the word 'blow' that it caught both Taehyung and Hoseok's attention without seeming suspicious.

It was a shame Namjoon had to ruin the whole effect by bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "I'm sorry, I can't help it!" He said when everyone turned to glare at him. "It's just the look on their  _faces_ oh my god..."

The rest of the group eventually disintegrated into fits of giggles as well at the twin looks of terror on Hoseok and Taehyung's faces.

"Um, could someone kindly explain  _what the fuck is going on?"_ Hoseok demanded.

Yoongi finally gave in to temptation and rolled his eyes. He'd been holding it back since last night. "We know you two are fucking, dumbass."

If it was possible, Taehyung looked even more scandalized than before. "We're  _what?!"_

Hoseok collapsed into a heap on the breakfast table. Yoongi thought he'd pushed it too far when he heard Hoseok crying, until he realized that he was actually  _laughing._

"We're not fucking!" He threw his hands up in despair. "Oh my god you guys!"

"But I saw you sucking him off in the bathroom last night!" Jimin exclaimed with a look that clearly said he didn't like having to bring the subject up.

Taehyung turned bright red. "That was one time!" he said in his defence.

Hoseok shook his head in disbelief. "We're not... We're not  _fucking,_ jesus christ."

"Then what  _are_ you doing?" Jimin asked, puzzled.

 _"We don't know,"_ Hoseok replied.

"We just make out and stuff," Taehyung added helpfully.

The room was silent for a moment. "So you're like... Dating?" Namjoon eventually asked, genuinely curious.

Taehyung looked at Hoseok and shrugged. "I... Guess?"

Hoseok looked sheepish. "We haven't exactly had the chance to discuss much; my mouth has been busy with other things."

Jimin covered his eyes. "Fine. Ok. Whatever. Just... Remember that doors have locks.  _Please_."

 

* * *

 

 "So, dating, huh..." Hoseok said when he and Taehyung were left alone at the breakfast table. 

Taehyung bit his lip. "Yeah. Well. If you want to call it that." He was trying and failing to sound casual.

Hoseok smiled at him and reached across to hold his hand. "I do want to. I want to try it. We probably should have talked about this from the beginning, to be honest…"

"Well, now we've talked about it." Taehyung looked visibly relieved and squeezed Hoseok's hand gratefully. "I hate the others for making this awkward."

"It's bound to be awkward sometimes," Hoseok said. "It's unavoidable. But you know what we can do to them?"

Taehyung's interest piqued. "What?"

"We can take our revenge."

"How?"

"By acting like a painfully cute couple and shoving it in their faces, of course." Hoseok grinned. "They'll hate it, especially Jimin. He seems really jealous."

Taehyung leaned across the table to kiss Hoseok on the cheek. "I like that idea."

 -

Taehyung and Hoseok decided to make a point of walking hand in hand wherever they went together. They walked into their practice room with their fingers interlaced, and remained pretty much inseparable for the remainder of the day. 

"Did you get a chance to talk things out?" Seokjin asked them with the motherly concern that they loved him for.

Hoseok squeezed Taehyung's hand gently.  _Time to play things up a bit._ "We think we've got everything cleared up between us now," he said, and was surprised by how easy it was for him to look at Taehyung with what he hoped was a love-struck expression. Judging by Yoongi's exaggerated eye roll, he figured he nailed it. When he saw Jimin glance their way he quickly leaned over to kiss Taehyung softly.

"Ok, I think we've seen enough of you two kissing to last us a lifetime," Jimin complained as he averted his gaze. "No need to rub it in."

Hoseok grinned at Taehyung.  _Told you he was jealous._ "You better get used to it. Kissing's just part of what couples do."

"Don't tell me you guys are gonna be like one of those couples everyone hates…" Namjoon groaned. "Reminding the rest of us how tragically single we are."

Taehyung shrugged. "If you don't like it, look away."

-

After an intense few hours of dance practice, they took a break to eat lunch sitting on the floor. Hoseok and Taehyung sat practically glued to each other, arms linked and legs tangled. They kept feeding each other and whispering together and they were pretty sure they were starting to annoy the others. They deserved it, Hoseok thought, for the way they had almost given him and Taehyung a heart attack that morning. He was still trying to recover.

After lunch came the easiest part of their revenge plan, which basically consisted of them blatantly making out in front of everyone until someone told them to stop.

 Taehyung had Hoseok pinned against the mirror so that he could see everyone's reactions, and he was actually finding it hard to concentrate on kissing because he wanted to laugh so much. Jungkook and Namjoon were openly staring at them; Seokjin looked like he didn't give a shit but he kept slapping the other two on the shoulder so that they'd stop staring; Yoongi looked like he was caught between rolling his eyes (again) and giving them the thumbs up; and Jimin, well... He managed to look annoyed and turned on at the same time, which mostly just made him look extremely confused at life in general. 

"You should see Jimin's face," Taehyung whispered in Hoseok's ear.

"I can imagine," he whispered back, "but I'd much rather you continued making out with me instead of paying attention to Jimin."

Taehyung had absolutely no problem with this. Focusing all his attention back on Hoseok, he kissed his way down to his neck to repay him for the hickey he'd received that morning. What a way  _that_ had been to wake up. A shiver went down Hoseok's spine and he bit his lip to keep quiet; he knew how much Taehyung liked it when he was vocal, but he wasn't sure the others were ready for that much of an affectionate display yet. When Taehyung was done ravishing Hoseok's neck, he cupped his face and kissed him gently, sucking on his bottom lip. Just like that, the kiss turned from hot to chaste. Hoseok was about to complain when Taehyung slid his hands down his sides to grab his ass. That was when they heard Seokjin clearing his throat loudly and they knew their fun was over. With one last squeeze and one last kiss, Taehyung pulled away and winked at Hoseok. This was the most fun he'd had all day.

"Sorry," said Taehyung as he grinned at Seokjin in the most unapologetic way possible. "We got a bit carried away there."

Jimin was staring at them. "You think?"

They were having so much fun that by the end of the day they weren't even doing it to annoy the others anymore.

 _Being a couple is fun,_ Taehyung reflected. "Maybe we really  _are_ one of those annoyingly cute couples," he suggested as he traced his finger down Hoseok's nose. They were sitting on the sofa back at their apartment, Hoseok's head on Taehyung's lap.

Hoseok grinned and batted Taehyung's hand away. "You know what, I think we are."

 

* * *

 

Weeks went by before the others finally had to accept that Taehyung and Hoseok were, in fact, disgustingly cute together. No one even raised an eyebrow anymore when they kissed, although Jimin drew the line when he saw them coming out of the shower together, loudly proclaiming that "People actually use that to  _shower!"_ while Hoseok pointed out that they  _had_ been showering. Apart from that incident, not much could faze their fellow band members anymore. They'd grown accustomed to seeing Taehyung and Hoseok holding hands, feeding each other, and even making out (sound effects sometimes unintentionally included). 

What they were not prepared for, however, was the shit-storm that ensued after they were separated for a day. 

Hoseok, Jungkook & Jimin left really early in the morning to go to some special dance class, and ever since they'd left Taehyung's phone had been buzzing non-stop. It was so bad it had even woken the rest of them up, and Yoongi swore he was going to throw it out the window if it went off one more time. Everyone knew it was Hoseok because Taehyung would get this dopey, love-struck smile on his face every time he looked at his phone.

Sitting at the relatively empty breakfast table, Yoongi glanced over just in time to see the end of Taehyung & Hoseok's video call. It essentially involved a lot of kissing noises and completely inappropriate use of Taehyung's tongue. Yoongi looked over at Namjoon in despair.

"Make them stop!" he whined. If he were really being honest with himself, he'd admit he was a little bit jealous. God knows Jimin was.

Namjoon shrugged. "It's kind of cute."

"Not over breakfast," Yoongi muttered under his breath. He glared at Taehyung, still annoyed at being woken up so early. Taehyung ignored him.

–

Taehyung thought that Hoseok being gone for the day would be some kind of traumatic experience, but he was distracted enough with vocal practice that it wasn't so bad. That and the fact that they kept texting back and forth a lot; although, Hoseok said he had to stop pretty quickly or he'd be thrown out of the class. Which sucked for Taehyung. He kept glancing at his phone every two minutes waiting for Hoseok to return, almost getting _himself_ kicked out of vocal practice.

Sometime around lunch he finally got a text back.

_Can I call you?_

Not bothering to reply, he excused himself to the bathroom and called Hoseok directly. He picked up on the first ring.

_"Hey baby, d'ya miss me?"_

Taehyung snorted. "Don't call me that!"

_"Why not?"_

"It's… weird. It doesn't sound right."

_"Fine. But do you miss me?"_

Taehyung hummed as if in deep thought. "Maybe."

_"Alright, I'm hanging up."_

Taehyung laughed. "Of course I miss you, asshole!"

_"Good. I miss you too. Although… Some of the dancers here are pretty hot; I think you might have some competition."_

Taehyung could practically hear Hoseok grinning. "Okay, bring one of them back and we can have a threesome."

 _"Taehyung!"_ Hoseok sounded scandalized. _"There is no way I'm sharing you with anyone."_

"I'm glad we finally agree on something, then. What are you doing right now?"

_"Taking a break; my t-shirt ripped so I'm trying to find a new one."_

"You're shirtless and I'm not there to see it?!"

_"I'll send you a photo."_

"How about a video?"

_"Taehyung!"_

–

"You guys are _sexting_ each other now?"

Taehyung scrambled to take back his phone, but Yoongi held it out of reach.

"They're _what?!"_ Namjoon came running over. "Oh my god please tell me he's not naked."

"He's only shirtless, calm down." Taehyung finally snatched back his phone. He looked down at the photo Hoseok sent him. Ok, so maybe not _only_ shirtless. His eyes widened at the amount of skin Hoseok was showing, his trousers leaving little to the imagination as they hung low on his hips. Well, that explained the look of horror on Namjoon's face. Taehyung quickly took a photo of his expression before it was too late and sent it to Hoseok.

_Sorry, they got to my phone first. But pls send more xx._

**_That's the last time i'm sending you anything. You can't be trusted with your own phone._ **

_pleeaaase <3_

Hoseok sent him another photo and there was no way he was letting the others get their hands on this one.

 

* * *

 

"Hobie!"

The second Hoseok was through the door, Taehyung ran at him and threw his arms around his neck in a tight hug. Hoseok had to drop his bag to support all of Taehyung's weight as he jumped up to wrap his legs around Hoseok's waist. Jimin rolled his eyes at them.

"He wouldn't shut up about Taehyung all day!" he yelled with a pained look.

"It was the same here!" Yoongi replied, staring at the two of them as they full-on made out in the middle of the room. "Did you know that they sext each other?"

Seokjin threw his hands up in despair. "Can we _not_ have this discussion again please?"

"Don't worry, we've all caught them at worse," Jungkook said with the look of a broken man.

Taehyung climbed off of Hoseok with a sheepish look on his face but held on to his hand. Hoseok could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "Don't tell me you all saw the photo…"

Namjoon glared at him. "I'm buying you ten new t-shirts for Christmas."

"Well don't look at his phone next time!" Hoseok retorted. "Apart from invading people's privacy, what else have you guys been up to all day?" he asked, attempting to divert the attention away from him and Taehyung.

"Me and Yoongi came up with lyrics to a new rap," Namjoon volunteered. "Seokjin had vocal practice but had to stop because he has a sore throat, and Taehyung... Well you probably know all about him anyway."

"Please don't leave us again," Yoongi begged.

Hoseok smiled and put an arm around Taehyung's waist. "I can't make that promise. Now, if you'll excuse us... We have some serious catching up to do."

"I don't want to know!" Yoongi yelled. "Just go!"

Hoseok laughed and scooped Taehyung up in his arms bridal-style to carry him to the bedroom. Taehyung tried his best to be a nuisance as he was being carried, kissing Hoseok's neck and whispering all kinds of filthy things in his ear, so that as soon as they made it to the bedroom Hoseok gave up and slammed him against the nearest wall. Taehyung made a pleased sound at the back of his throat.

"I know it was only a few hours, but I really did miss you," he said between kisses. "Texts and phone calls aren't _nearly_ as good as the real thing." He grabbed Hoseok's ass appreciatively.

"Well I'm here now, in the flesh," Hoseok laughed, kissing his jaw and grinding against his crotch. A deep moan came from the back of Taehyung's throat at the pleasure of friction. "What would you have me do?"

Taehyung played with the hem of Hoseok's borrowed t-shirt. "Never leave again; I'd miss you too much." He was admitting it for the first time not only to Hoseok, he realized, but to himself. It hadn't been a traumatic experience, sure, but it had still been hard.

Hoseok grinned and pulled his t-shirt over his head. "We're together all the time; any length of separation is going to be hard."

"Lucky that today was kind of a one-off thing, then." Taehyung smiled and went to kiss Hoseok again, running his hands up his chest, but Hoseok faltered and turned his head. "Hey, what's up?" Taehyung asked, concerned.

"I wasn't planning on telling you just yet..." Hoseok bit his lip. "Promise me you won't get mad?"

Now Taehyung was worried. "Why would I get mad?"

Hoseok made himself meet Taehyung's eyes. "Today, at the dance class, they offered people the chance to sign up for an intense dance training programme. The other two didn't want to, but... I signed up for it."

Taehyung looked confused. "I still don't get why..."

"It's two weeks long and pretty far out in the middle of nowhere for concentration purposes," Hoseok interrupted. "I'd be gone for two weeks and it's kind of a no-phones-allowed situation. I'd still get to call you at night and stuff but… I don't know how late and the reception's probably shitty."

And that's when it hit home. Two weeks, two whole weeks without Hoseok _._ Something akin to fear suddenly gripped Taehyung and all he could do was blink in surprise. A day without Hoseok had been hard, but they had at least been able to text and call each other a lot. Two weeks with little to no contact was... Unimaginable. Even when they had just been close friends, Taehyung hadn't enjoyed being separated from Hoseok. Now romantic feelings were involved and it frightened Taehyung; he felt like Hoseok leaving would be like losing half of himself, even if it was just for two weeks. He'd never felt something so intense before.

When the silence started to make Hoseok uncomfortable, he put a hand on Taehyung's cheek. "Are you ok?"

Taehyung was not ok. He shrugged Hoseok's hand away and took a step back. "I have to... Um... I can't– I have to go. Think."

Before Hoseok could stop him, Taehyung was gone.

 -

"I need to talk to you."

"What? I thought you were getting it on with Taehyung."

_"Seokjin I need to talk to you right now."_

Seokjin had never heard Hoseok sound so panicked before. "Hoseok? What's wrong?" He patted the sofa next to him. He was the only one in the apartment; everyone else had gone out for the night.

Hoseok gladly sat next to him and immediately buried his face in his hands. Seokjin wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm a terrible boyfriend," he muttered bitterly.

Seokjin's eyes widened in surprise. "I sincerely doubt that... What happened? Did you and Taehyung have a fight?"

Hoseok flinched slightly. "I–I don't know... We were making out when I told him I signed up for a two week dance training programme. It's intense hours and kind of in the middle of nowhere so calling him will be hard… After I told him he just  _freaked_ all of a sudden and left."

Seokjin rubbed his back comfortingly. "It sounds to me like he just doesn't like the idea of being away from you for two weeks. You've grown attached to each other so quickly; I guess you're kind of in the 'honeymoon' phase right now, just _constantly_ together. The idea of not always being together is probably weird for him."

"It's weird for me too!" Hoseok exclaimed. "I really don't want to leave him for two weeks but I could really benefit from this training. I just wish he'd stayed so we could talk it out but he left without a word and I–I needed to talk to someone and you were here and–"

"Hoseok, breathe."

Hoseok collapsed against Seokjin and took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have told him yet. Or I should have just not signed up at all. And now he's gone and I feel horrible."

"Give him time," Seokjin suggested. "I'm sure he'll talk to you when he's ready. But don't beat yourself up over this, he just panicked and needs time to think."

Hoseok wrapped his arms around Seokjin. "I hope you're right."

 

* * *

 

Three days passed and Taehyung hardly said one word to Hoseok. In fact, he seemed to be trying to avoid him entirely, which only sent Hoseok into a further panic than he was already in. He had grown accustomed to the synchronicity and harmony that existed between him and Taehyung, and without that constant presence he felt lost. He had enough sanity to be able to get through each day without too much drama, but he felt completely off. The others were quick to notice the tension, Namjoon staring at the two of them over breakfast as they sat at two completely different ends of the table. None of the members thought it was a big deal at first, assuming they were just getting over a small argument or something, but by the third day they felt like the whole dynamic of the group was off. 

Yoongi paid particularly close attention to the pair, and it was him who noticed that they weren't avoiding each other mutually but that it was Taehyung avoiding Hoseok. Sensing that Taehyung was probably planning on doing something very stupid, he hauled him off to the bedroom for a serious chat the very first chance he got.

At first, he said nothing; he just stared at Taehyung until he said "Hyung, you're scaring me" and tried to make a dash for the door.

Yoongi blocked his way. "Why are you avoiding Hoseok?"

"Who says I'm avoiding him?"

"You skipped breakfast this morning so you wouldn't have to talk to him, Taehyung,  _you're avoiding Hoseok."_

Taehyung quickly realised that there was no point in arguing. "Fine. Why do you care?"

"A couple as close as you two doesn't just go 'from making out  _at every single opportunity presented to them'_ to 'not saying a word to each other' in a  _day."_ Yoongi resisted the urge to shake Taehyung. "We're all really concerned about you two."

Taehyung bit his lip and refused to meet Yoongi's eyes. When the silence started to drag on, Yoongi pulled Taehyung forward into his arms and he collapsed inwards gratefully. 

"Taehyung... What happened?"

Taehyung shook his head. "I–I'm not really sure..."

"Just start from the beginning."

Taehyung took a deep breath to calm himself. "Hoseok told me that he's leaving on a two week intensive dance training programme."

"And...?"

"And it freaks me the hell out, ok?!"

Yoongi held Taehyung tighter. "Taehyung, it's only for two weeks... You'll be able to call him and text him and annoy all of us with how unbearably cute you two are even when you're apart."

"But we won't even be able to do that; it's in the middle of nowhere and he'll be way to busy to call me anyway." Taehyung kept his face buried in Yoongi's shoulder. "I know it's stupid to feel like this because he'll only be gone for two weeks but…" he trailed off.

"But what?"

"I'm starting to think that maybe it's not because of him leaving that I freaked out, maybe... maybe it's because of how I _feel_ about him leaving. I've never felt so strongly about someone before and it  _scares_ me, Yoongi."

That's when Yoongi understood; the only reason Taehyung panicked was because he was afraid of the strength of what he felt towards Hoseok. "Are you in love with him?" 

"No!" Taehyung pulled out of Yoongi's arms. "Maybe... I don't know! I love being with him and the thought being away from him makes me feel sick, that's all I know."

"Well, whatever it is you're feeling, you  _have_ to talk to him about it soon... The poor guy's losing his mind Taehyung!" This time he really did shake him.

"I know, I know... I just thought that, maybe if we stopped being around each other so much, all of these feelings would just go away and we could go back to how we were before. Friends. I know!" he yelled before Yoongi could tell him how completely  _fucked_ in the head that idea was, "It's a stupid idea and I could never do that to him. I just haven't been able to think straight over the past few days."

"We can all see how much you two mean to each other," Yoongi said, rubbing Taehyung's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't give up so easily."

 

* * *

 

That night after dinner, Taehyung nervously came up to Hoseok and asked if wanted to go for a walk. Hoseok refrained from demanding answers right then and there; he was just so relieved Taehyung was talking to him again. As they set out into the chilly night air, he couldn't help but feel nervous at the same time. What was Taehyung going to tell him? Was it all going to come to an end so soon? Taehyung sensed his nervousness and reached over to hold his hand, bringing him closer in the darkness. No words passed between them, but for once, neither of them really minded. Taehyung was saving his words so that he might have a chance at saying the right thing.

When they arrived at the park just down the road from their apartment, Taehyung walked straight past an empty bench and led them to the old swing-set in the corner instead. Sitting down and watching the moon gradually bathe the park in moonlight, Taehyung finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I'm such an ass," he mumbled. To his surprise, Hoseok let out a snort of laughter. "Hey, what's so funny? I'm trying to apologize here!"

"I can't help it," Hoseok said apologetically as his laughter eventually died down, "it's just so _you_ to start an apology like that."

Taehyung blushed to see the fondness in Hoseok's gaze. "Yeah well, I'm sorry for… the past few days."

"I'm sorry I signed up for that fucking course."

Taehyung blinked at him in surprise. "Don't say that!"

"It's what started this whole mess in the first place!"

"Actually, if I remember correctly, it was Jimin that started everything, making us kiss and all…" Taehyung smiled; he could still remember it all so vividly. "And it wasn't _all_ a mess, was it?"

"The weeks we spent together were some of the best months of my life," Hoseok admitted after a few seconds, trying to dislodge a stone from the ground with his foot so he didn't have to look at Taehyung.

"They were some of the best months of my life as well," Taehyung replied.

"Then what changed?" Hoseok's voice broke on the last word, some of the hurt creeping into his tone. "Why ignore me for days?"

"Ignoring was a stupid thing to do, I know!" Taehyung looked like he just wanted to wrap Hoseok in his arms and take all the hurt he'd caused away. "I regret it so much, I just… I'll try to explain myself now, okay?" Hoseok nodded at him to continue.

"When you told me you'd be gone for two weeks and that we would barely be able to talk at all, I panicked at first. I felt so _stupid_ afterwards for freaking out like that, because it's not like I'm going to die without you being with me for two weeks. Then Yoongi talked to me when he noticed I was avoiding you, and he made me realize that… I like you, Hoseok. I mean, I really, _really_ like you." Taehyung felt like he wasn't quite getting the message across, if the look of confusion on Hoseok's face was anything to go by. "It scares me," he eventually said in a small voice.

Hoseok felt a deep and sudden rush of affection towards Taehyung, and he stood up to pull him into a warm hug. "We seriously need to work on our communication skills," he muttered into Taehyung's hair. He felt Taehyung laugh against his chest. "You know I really like you too, right? It's not _all_ that scary."

"Yeah but…" Taehyung thought back to what Yoongi had said earlier that evening. "What if – what if I'm falling in love with you?" It felt weird to say those words; they felt foreign on his tongue.

"Well, what if I'm falling in love with you too?" There was a beat of silence where neither of them said anything. "I don't know if either of us is quite there yet, but we can just take it one step at a time."

Taehyung nodded against his chest before pulling away slightly to look at him. "I'm glad you're the sensible one," he said.

Hoseok rolled his eyes. "Well, one of us has to be, or we'd both just run away from each other anytime things get tough. Honestly, I'm just glad we're, y'know, _us_ again."

"Me too."


End file.
